Projects Part Two
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry puts his research to use... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Here you go people, the second installment of Projects, which continues the story, fills in the gaps from the previous installment, and finally gets to the slash. Although, apologies, not as blatant as it could be (they just wouldn't cooperate!). Enjoy!**

The Easter Holidays came early for the students of Hogwarts, due to the unexpected and mysterious death of the Headmaster, and they were…encouraged to vacate the school for the entirety.

Harry ensured he was one of the last students off the Scarlet Express, and was met by Fred and George. "Hello little brother," they greeted, pulling him into a fierce hug the brunet returned.

"I'll take that," George announced, shrinking Harry's trunk and tucking it in his pocket, while Fred looped his arms through Harry's. Moments later the trio arrived at the twin's flat above their shop.

"Nice," Harry admired.

They grinned. "We try," they replied with faux-humility. "We could have had somewhere bigger, but figured we may as well use it, until our circumstances change."

"Until your business is that stable, _or_ your duo becomes more?" Harry remarked with a grin.

"Exactly," they stated with matching grins.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Think nothing of it, little brother," they replied easily.

"It's not like you _could_ contact them," Fred remarked with casualness.

"Even if you wanted to," George added.

"And we couldn't leave you with nowhere to go," they finished with big, horror-filled eyes.

Harry laughed. "And your Mum?"

"Well, she hasn't thought of it yet," they replied shrugging. "We think the shock has something to do with it. We can put her off if she doesn't, and if she _does_, we'll offer to 'retrieve' you."

"What would I do without you?" Harry teased.

"You'd just have to be more creative, rather than make use of ours," they answered, only semi-teasing. "Want a tour?"

"Sure," he replied.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry stepped through wide, ornate doors and strode into a parlour. He settled opposite a familiar, dark haired teen. "Harry Potter," he drawled.

"Tom," Harry replied.

"Thank you for returning my mind," he spoke.

Harry inclined his head. "I did not do it alone," he stated.

Tom regarded the younger teen solemnly. "We have both felt the hand of a meddlesome old wizard in our lives," he said slowly.

"Who is no longer living," Harry responded, a smirk curling his lips.

Tom's lips quirked upward. "Any regrets?"

"Aside from not being able to make it more painful? No," Harry spoke firmly.

This time Tom smiled. "We are so very similar, you and I," he commented.

"Which is why Dumbles did his best to mould me from a young age, I think," the Gryffindor stated.

"Which he failed in?"

"Yes and no," Harry replied honestly. "His interference certainly changed the course of my life, and moulded me into the person I am, however, that person is…quite different from the one he intended." He met black eyes with darkness in his. "Though I can pretend easily enough, when I need to. He had no clue, until I tipped my hand."

"Bested at his own game," Tom said with a satisfied expression.

"In a manner of speaking." Harry scrutinised the other's expression. "What will you do now?"

"I still plan to change how things are done, although not in the way I had intended. Harry, while my sanity has returned, I still will use unsavoury means, if necessary, to procure my goals."

"Do you really think I would baulk at that?" the brunet replied. "I had to restrain myself in my efforts, so as to not make him suspicious. However, a warning."

"Oh?"

"Use the carrot, rather than the stick, when possible," he advised. "Use fear, threats or violence too often, and people will rebel against you. Bring about change through influence and reason, and you will get far less opposition." A corner of his lips curved upwards. "You have the unique opportunity to remake yourself Tom, use it well."

"Nothing else?"

"Go down that dark path again, lose your sanity, and I will find a way to end you. I would prefer not to have to go to the effort, but I will if I have to."

"Only sixteen, and yet such confidence in yourself," Tom murmured.

"I have gone through more in my nearly seventeen years of existence, than most Witches and Wizards do in their lifetimes," Harry stated. "It makes you very aware of your capabilities."

Tom inclined his head. "Rest assured, now that I know the cost, I would never go down that path again. I cannot even truly say how much the idea was mine – and how much was planted by another." He met the younger teen's eyes. "Would you be opposed to future conversations?"

"Not at all."

Tom nodded. "Now, what can I give you?" Harry's eyebrows arched. "You might not have acted alone, but you have rendered me a great service, Harry Potter, and I owe you a debt. What can I do for you?"

"Get me into the Department of Mysteries."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco stood beside Harry before The Veil. Their companions retreated a polite distance. The blonde placed his hand on the brunet's shoulder. "This will work," he stated.

Harry nodded, and took a deep breath. He stepped forward, the Marauder's Map in one hand, Sirius' wand in the other. Draco stepped up behind him. "Sirius Black by magic, blood and bond I summon you back!" he cried, feeling his magic surge from him and into The Veil.

A ghostly bright light burst from the archway of The Veil. It cleared to reveal Sirius Black. He raised his arms and took a lurching step forward. "Braaains," he moaned. Then burst out laughing.

Harry snorted, whacked his godfather's shoulder, then pulled him into a fierce hug. "Good to see you too Prongslet," he breathed, clutching his godson tight. "I'm sorry," he continued, voice husky with repressed emotions. Harry pulled back enough to look at him. "I'm sorry I went barrelling into a dangerous situation without thinking, that I took unnecessary risks that nearly took me from you."

"It _did_," Harry stated flatly. "It's been nearly a _year_."

"You're going to have to catch me up on what I've missed," he remarked with a wry smile. His eyes flicked to Draco who had turned from the pair to give them privacy. "_All_ that I've missed."

"That may take a while," Harry murmured.

"I've got plenty of time," Sirius responded with a grin. He glanced at Harry's hands. "Is that my wand?" he breathed, incredulous.

"Yep," Harry replied, handing it over. "Since you never had a trial, it was never snapped." He smiled at Sirius' almost reverent expression.

"How did you-"

"Later," he interrupted. "There are two people waiting outside that will be _very_ happy to see you!" he announced with a grin.

Harry led his godfather toward Draco. "Thanks," he murmured with feeling.

"Only right," the blonde responded with a small smile. "Cousin," he greeted.

"Cousin," he replied, questions in his expression.

"Mother sends her best wishes," Draco said as he led the brunet's back to their companions, who led the silent trio deftly out of the Department of Mysteries.

Harry nodded his thanks as the three of them reached the outside door. Waiting a small distance away were two fidgeting red-heads. "Sirius!" they greeted ecstatically, hugging their kindred spirit.

"Need any help getting home?" Harry asked the blonde softly.

"Already taken care of," he replied with a quirk of his lips, nodding his head to his father who emerged at the head of the corridor. "See you at school."

"If not before," Harry added with a smile, peripherally aware of the blonde's retreating figure as he turned back to his three companions.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry and Sirius leant back in their chairs with contented sighs, only a few crumbs remaining on the numerous plates on the table.

"Okay, we've got to ask," the twins began. Harry gestured for them to go ahead. "Why did you have the map with you, little brother?"

Harry's lips pressed together, as he fought not to smile. "Did I never tell you the identity of the Marauders?"

"No!"

He pressed his lips together briefly. "My Dad was Prongs," he informed.

"Your stag Patronus," they breathed and Harry inclined his head. "Professor Lupin is Moony!"

"That he is," Sirius stated.

"And you're Padfoot!" Sirius nodded with a grin. They groaned. "Don't tell us…"

"Afraid so," Harry drawled. "Pettigrew."

"Please tell us he didn't have much to do with the map?"

"Helping us to plot out the Castle, yes, contributing to the magic of the map, no," Sirius answered honestly. "Now," he stated, turning his attention to his godson, "what have I missed?"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Sirius scrutinised Harry's expression. "I have questions," he stated.

"Of course you do," Harry replied with a smile.

They heard the whoosh of the Floo. Harry turned to the twins with raised eyebrows while Sirius turned to the doorway. Remus entered the room, his curious expression morphing to disbelief. "Sirius?" he breathed.

"Yes Moony," he replied with a grin. "It's me."

The werewolf pulled him into a fierce hug, his remaining tension disappearing when the brunet whispered something in his ear. After several moments, he released the grinning Animagus, and pulled Harry into a hug, holding onto the teenager tight. "I'm so sorry I told you he was gone," he breathed against the teenager's wild hair.

"It's okay, you didn't know any better," Harry replied softly. "I _swear_ I'm don't blame you, even the slightest bit."

Remus' hold tightened, before he released the teenager with a smile. "What have you been doing?" he asked curiously.

"Harry has been catching me up on what I've missed, with only a little prompting required from Fred and George," Sirius informed as he settled back into his chair.

"Did he mention that your name has been cleared?" he asked.

"Yes," he stated. Remus raised his eyebrows. "I want to spend time with my godson," he spoke, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Have you eaten?" the twins asked in concern.

"Yes," he replied with a sigh.

"Moony," Sirius growled.

"Have you got a chocolate-based dessert?" Harry asked. "He won't be able to resist that," he added with a grin.

"We have just the thing!" they announced. "Sit down Remus," they urged as the disappeared into the kitchen.

"What was in their tone?" he asked softly as he took the seat on the other side of Harry.

Harry's lips pressed together briefly. "They now know the identity of the Marauders," he informed quietly.

"They didn't already know?" the werewolf asked, head tilted to the side.

"No they didn't, which means that the respect they had given to you, prior to your arrival, was due to what you had _earnt_," Harry remarked.

"We were very impressed with your lessons," they added, floating a chocolate cake before them, along with a knife and five clean plates. "By far the best Defence Professor we had."

"Seconded," Harry agreed, accepting the first slice of cake.

"But you've been taught by Professor Snape," they retorted, a wicked gleam in their eyes.

"He _does_ know the subject matter – which is a novel experience – _but_ Remus had the better ability to help us connect with the material. Different styles of teaching," he added, lifting a shoulder.

"Bad show little brother," they teased, each one handing over a slice to the Sirius and Remus.

"You can't say anything, you were taught be _me_," he shot back.

"Oh, but you were our DA _Instructor_." Harry rolled his eyes. "Though you were brilliant, just as good at 'helping us connect with the material'."

"Regardless," Harry dismissed, breaking off a forkful of cake once the twins each had their own slice. "Any compliments I get, reflect well on you," Harry remarked, eyes flicking to Remus'. "I emulated you in the sessions," he informed before taking the bite into his mouth.

"You did?" Remus asked, shocked and touched.

"Yep," the twins answered for him. "Wore cardigans and everything."

Harry lobbed his knife across the table. They deftly leant to the side and it embedded itself in the wall behind their heads. "Sorry."

"We'll treasure the hole in the wall forever," they replied dramatically, their hands over their hearts. Harry snorted, and turned his attention back to eating his cake.

"So good," he breathed – once he'd finished, echoed by Sirius and Remus. "Did you make it, or charm it off your Mum?" he asked curiously.

"_We_ made it," they stated proudly. "From one of Mum's recipes," they added with matching grins.

"She taught you well," he teased.

"When she let us in the kitchen," they groused, making Harry laugh.

"I hate to break the mood," Sirius piped up, once his laughter died down. "But can I ask my questions now?"

"Sure," Harry replied, leaning back more comfortably. "Shoot."

"You had just as much, if not more, right than me to be mad at Dumbledore. Did you…?" he trailed off meaningfully. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"I did not, nor did I assist, in the murder of Albus Dumbledore," he replied solemnly.

"What was the task that Dumbledore wanted you to complete?"

"The Headmaster was collecting memories, as I told you, of Tom Riddle, and he had one that had been tampered with. That of Professor Slughorn. He wanted me to get the _original_ form of the memory."

"And you and Draco?" he teased.

Harry sighed. "I had snuck into the library at night-"

"Sick of Pince's suspicious looks?" his godfather interrupted, eyes sparkling.

Harry inclined his head. "And bumped into him-"

"Sending a cascade of books to the floor."

"Then as we were attempting to pick up our own books from the mess, we heard footsteps in the next corridor-"

"So you both picked up the nearest books and scrambled to the nearest hiding place," Sirius finished.

Harry inclined his head again. "We quickly figured out what the other one's project was, and before I left, I offered him the chance for us to help each other out."

"Running out of options?" Remus commiserated.

"Well, yes," he replied. "I was on my last lot of books, but…since he was from a connected but dubious family I knew he'd have resources I couldn't get at. Much as he loved to hate me, he wouldn't go back on his word by taking my help without returning his own, so once I got him to agree to the bargain…"

"Was it just the one meeting?" Sirius asked, his expression knowing.

"No…there were several. That first chance one, the second the following night, a third after tasks had been completed…and more whenever I had need of his assistance."

"Not the other way around?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry shook his head. "My help was advisory…at first, then more in the way of action, whereas I often needed to pick his brain to put together pieces of the puzzle."

"You used Draco to put together the snippets of information the headmaster was providing you with," the twins stated grinning.

"You know me so well," Harry breathed with a smile. "He was very useful."

"And?" the older men prompted.

"I was able to ascertain that the Dark Lord had made Horcruxes," he stated, and Sirius sucked in a breath. "And I do mean plural."

"Dear Merlin," he breathed horrified. "Although, several things now make more sense, his inhuman appearance, the increased insanity."

"Yep," Harry stated.

"How many did he make?"

"Seven."

"Seven?!" Harry nodded. "It would be practically impossible to collect and destroy them all unless-" he cut off.

"Unless you made use of an obscure ritual?" Harry finished.

"You sacrificed Dumbledore to destroy the Horcruxes and return Voldemort to who he had been before them," Sirius breathed.

"No," he stated.

"Harry," Remus chided, turning Harry's chin until he met the teenager's gaze. "I will not judge you-"

"Neither will I," Sirius chimed in.

"_We_ will not judge you, nor will we turn you over to the Ministry or the Order," he stated seriously. "Tell us."

Harry blew out a breath. "Damn werewolf senses," he muttered, making Remus' lips quirk slightly. "Draco did it," he stated neutrally. "Though I did lure him to it," he added. He looked down. "He was already dying."

"Ruin your fun?" Sirius teased with a wicked grin. Harry turned to face his godfather when Remus released his chin. "I am on _your_ side," he stated fiercely. "Always have been, always will be." He tugged him into a one-armed hug. "So did it?"

"There is a reason you get on so well," Remus remarked indulgently. "He'll keep pestering you until you answer."

"No, or at least not much…because I tormented him for several months before he died."

"The stock you wanted from us," the twins murmured.

Harry inclined his head. "As I said to Draco, I knew there were bound to be products that you wouldn't put on general sale that you'd give to me to use."

"Especially since you'd only use them on those that deserve it," they added, their own darkness rising to the fore for a moment.

"The two of you have no problems with this conversation?" Remus asked neutrally.

"No need to plan-" Fred began.

"To obliviate us Moony-" George continued.

"We've had issues with the Headmaster since we considered Harry our little brother," they finished together.

"When was that?"

"The summer before second year," the three of them replied in unison. "Mine, that is," Harry added. "It was more the two of you I was bothered about."

"No need to worry about that," Sirius grinned. "I still have more questions, if that's all right?"

"Go ahead," Harry replied, gesturing for him to proceed.

"What were your projects?"

"Mine was researching into the Department of Mysteries, specifically The Veil, and his was to kill Dumbledore."

"Assigned I take it?"

"Mmhmm," Harry hummed. "And he had to continue, even after he passed along the information that he was already dying."

"Two birds, one stone then," he murmured. "When did dealing with the Horcruxes become your fixation?"

"I wouldn't call it a fixation," he countered. "I still read my way through the books he gave me, but I then wasn't in a position to do anything with the information, but I _was_ able to help Draco with his task – particularly justifying the delay of the act by tormenting the Headmaster first. That was _definitely_ two birds with one stone – especially since he had no clue right up to the end that it was me. And I had to keep up the charade in the meantime, and attending the meetings. To be honest, it was annoying me that I couldn't figure out the end game."

"Why?"

"Because he even _confirmed_ that he was pretty sure he knew the answer, of Slughorn's memory, but he wanted the memory for confirmation. So I asked Draco."

"So how did you confirm that Voldemort had Horcruxes?"

"I got the memory from Slughorn," he remarked with a grin. "I ruined a bottle of Ogden's Fire Whisky." Sirius gestured for him to continue. "It was laced with Vertiserum."

"Where did you get that?"

"Draco got it."

"And where did he get it?" he persisted.

"Since we were planning to give it to a Potions Master, we thought it was best not to attempt it ourselves but to have someone adept make it." Waiting silence. "So he got it from Professor Snape."

"What price did he demand for it?" his godfather asked suspiciously.

"That I willingly take Veritaserum," he answered, lips quirked.

"Harry!" Remus and Sirius cried in unison.

He laughed. "I told him the truth and nothing but the truth, but not necessarily the whole truth. He found it quite frustrating that I went through the whole interrogation and implicated myself of nothing except not informing a teacher of the infractions of others." He laughed again.

"And what did Draco think of the price?"

"Honestly I think he found the whole thing as amusing as I did, and given that he only bargained for his presence during questioning – rather than Professor Snape be sworn not to make use of any information gleaned – I think he had some idea of the outcome."

"I wish I could have seen his face," Sirius sniggered.

"You've seen him looking that irate before," Harry pointed out. Sirius pouted. "I'm not going through it again just so you can watch," he stated firmly. "He might have figured out how to interrogate me without giving any wiggle room in the questions."

"So how did you get him to drink it?" Remus asked.

"Asked if he'd join me and Draco in a tribute to Sirius, since you were fond of a drop."

"I can see him going for that," the werewolf murmured.

"But you got that package from us just before Christmas," the twins protested.

"And my birthday is in November," Sirius finished.

"Not to mention that it's too well known that he 'died' near summer," Remus added.

Harry smiled. "I only said that it was an important day to you, Sirius, not what that day was. But given that you weren't in his Slug Club I knew he wasn't likely to remember your birthday. I figured the gamble would work, especially since both my Dad and Moony's birthdays occur in March."

"So he might have a vague recollection that we celebrated in March, but not known whose birthday we were marking," Sirius murmured. "Smart." Harry's eyebrows arched. His godfather grinned in reply, then stood for a full-body stretch.

Remus stood too. "Given your new knowledge of my nickname, I'm sure the two of you have questions," he spoke to the twins. They immediately jumped up and followed the werewolf from the room.

"Wanted me alone, did you?" Harry murmured.

Sirius held out a hand, then tugged his godson over to the sofa. They settled facing each other.

"Hit me with it," Harry ordered, bracing himself.

Sirius regarded his godson solemnly. "Do you know what my biggest regret is?" Harry shook his head. "That I went after Peter, rather than go to the Ministry to report the truth. If I had done that, it wouldn't have mattered if he faked his death, because I would have had a right to take over guardianship of you."

"We might not have as many things in common," Harry murmured.

"Oh, we wouldn't have had the focused rage and caustic frustration in us anymore, but we would have plenty of other traits in common," he countered.

Harry tilted his head. "Not going to the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't regret that at all," he answered. "Even if I had made the smart choice all those years ago, I would have still gone to the Department of Mysteries," he stated with a grin. "What would I be if I hadn't?"

"Alive," Harry replied dryly.

"But I'm alive _now_ because of you."

"Only because I didn't accept what others told me," he retorted.

Sirius cupped Harry's cheek. "It is not in me to stay safe while you're in danger," he said firmly. "I would sooner die a thousand deaths than leave you in danger without trying to help."

Harry blew out a breath and placed his hand over Sirius'. "Try not to die again for a while, please."

His godfather's expression softened and he pulled Harry close, holding him tightly. "I will do my best not to leave you for _as long as possible_," he promised fiercely. "_You_ are my _first_ priority." Harry relaxed into his godfather's hold with a sigh.

After a few moments, Sirius couldn't help himself. "Anything more between you and Draco than what you said?" A brief pause, then Harry shook his head. "You sure?" Harry hesitated. Sirius pulled back to scrutinise his godson's expression. "You want to talk to Moony about it instead?" Harry blinked. "I won't be offended," he stated with a grin. "He _is_ the more consistently mature one." He jumped up. "I'll go get him."

Harry snorted and leant his head against the back of the sofa. "Been the victim of hurricane Sirius?" Remus asked warmly.

"In part," Harry murmured. "I can't decide if I feel railroaded, or relieved."

"Don't let him fool you," Remus began, settling opposite the brunet. "He can discuss emotions just as deftly as I can."

"He just prefers you to do it?" Harry guessed.

"In part," he agreed. "Though he _says_ it's because people won't take him seriously."

"With some form of pun?" Harry asked with a smile.

"He can't help himself." He regarded the teen seriously. "What topic was he avoiding this time?"

"Relations I think?"

"Harry," Remus chided. "There's no need to hide your true face with me."

The confusion smoothed from Harry's expression. "He wanted to discuss what's between me and Draco," he remarked. "Though…I _am_ a little unsure about the topic."

"What are you unsure about?"

"Well, there _has_ been nothing other than what I mentioned. No kissing, or touching, or gazing longingly into each other's eyes," he remarked with a put-on sigh.

"So what _has_ there been, to make you confused?"

Harry sighed for real this time, covering his face with a hand. "It's silly really, but…I'd put my feet on his lap and he wouldn't knock them off, he made a comment about 'our chapter' beginning and-" he cut off.

"And he was there today when his mother would have worked just as well?" Remus suggested. Harry nodded, peeking through his fingers.

"It's a moot point really," the werewolf stated. "What's actually important is what _you_ want." Harry hid his eyes again, blushing.

Remus cast silencing spells. "How about a deal?" he offered and Harry peeked again. "I'll tell you the urges I get as the full moon approaches, then you tell me what _you_ want. Deal?"

"Deal," Harry agreed, lowering his hand. He gestured for the werewolf to go ahead.

Remus promptly blushed. "You may have noticed that I'm affected by the moon more than just those three nights," he began, feeling his way into the topic.

"Exhausted for several days afterward," Harry supplied.

Remus inclined his head. "I also get…effected for several days on the run up. Shorter temper, craving chocolate."

"Like a girl with her period then?" the teen asked seriously.

"Rather like," the werewolf agreed. "And don't think that didn't get me some teasing, once the Marauders were in the know," he added with a rueful smile. "But it also makes me…"

"Horny?" Harry suggested.

"Well, yes," he acknowledged. "But it's rather…specific in its urges." Harry waited patiently. "I have the urge to dominate…Sirius and Severus," he finished in a rush.

"Have you?" the brunet asked curiously.

"No," he replied firmly. "I did my best to exhaust myself in other ways, and had more chocolate, instead."

"I have a question," Harry murmured softly. Remus gestured for him to go ahead. "This is probably going to sound all kinds of wrong, but I've always wondered…if Moony and Padfoot ever…?" he trailed off suggestively.

"No," Remus answered slowly. "Although that was more to do with the well-meaning distractions of Prongs – he read Moony's overtures as aggression."

"Hardly surprising," Harry murmured with a smile. "If you never acknowledged it as Remus, then Dad wouldn't realise that you'd have the urge as Moony."

Remus smiled. "Put like that," he murmured agreeably. "And for the record," he added, making sure to catch the teen's gaze, "it isn't wrong that you've thought about it." Harry blew out a relieved breath. "Your turn," he prompted.

Harry blushed. "I have the…opposite urge," he admitted softly, looking away from the werewolf.

Remus gently gripped hold of Harry's chin, and tilted his head until the teen met his serious gaze. "There is _nothing_ wrong with having such an urge."

"Then why were you so embarrassed?" Harry challenged.

Remus released his chin with a smile, but retained eye contact. "One, I find it embarrassing to admit to such things. Two, to admit it to my godson is more so."

"Godson?" Harry repeated softly.

The werewolf nodded. "I could never officially hold the title, but I have always considered you such." He smiled softly. "Sirius and I were both present when you were born, and after James and Lily had their chance to hold you, we were each given a turn. We discussed it after, and found we both experienced the same thing; the moment we held you, a part of us said '_mine_'. Oh, logically, we knew you weren't ours-"

"But emotions aren't about logic," Harry finished, lips kicked up at the corners. "Is that why you felt so betrayed when you thought Sirius was the spy?" he asked in a soft voice.

Remus tugged the teen close, a soul-deep contentment filling him when Harry cuddled close. "It was worse than feeling betrayed," he admitted quietly. "I was _broken_, deep down, and continued to be so until I discovered the truth. Then I felt betrayed by Peter."

"But you were able to function," Harry murmured.

"Yes," Remus agreed, kissing the top of the teen's messy head. "It took me years to get to the level I was at the start of your third year. I'm so-"

"Don't," Harry interrupted fiercely. "Even if you had been capable, had _wanted_, to be my guardian the Ministry wouldn't have let you. I _know_ that-"

"But emotions aren't about logic," Remus interrupted.

"I don't feel betrayed by you Remus, or Moony," he stated firmly. "I feel betrayed by the Headmaster, by Fudge, and the Ministry as a whole. Daft as the last is."

"Because it was the institution itself that allows such injustices to continue, without doing anything about it," Remus murmured insightfully.

Harry nodded. "I realise my understanding is…limited, but it's my opinion that it's flawed on a fundamental level. But then, I _am_ biased," he added self-depreciatingly.

"Don't," Remus chided gently. "You're far too hard on yourself." He stroked the teen's hair gently. "It's little wonder you feel the urge for someone to take care of you." He felt Harry's blush. "You're sixteen, nearly seventeen. Is it surprising that 'taking care' has a sexual note?"

"It's not that," he muttered.

"There isn't anything wrong with fantasies either," he continued.

"I'm not willing to talk about it," Harry stated. "Unless you're willing to barter the answers to more questions?" he added slyly.

"Go ahead," the werewolf responded with a smile.

"Why did you never…?"

"Besides being too embarrassed to bring up the topic in conversation, with _anyone_," Remus began, self-depreciating. "To have brought it up with _either_ would have been even _more_ embarrassing. Especially since the two of them were always at odds. I felt it best…not to broach the topic at all, than to be able to touch one while alienating the other."

"Do you still get the same urge?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Being in the Order must have been torture," the teen murmured.

"Yes, and no," he replied honestly. "Since they were still at odds." He tugged Harry gently back so he could see the teen's expression. "What?"

"Do they have such animosity because they're attracted to each other, and fighting it?"

Remus' head tilted to the side as he contemplated it. "Perhaps. But even if that _is_ the case, there would be _a lot_ of history to get past." He smiled. "Enough yet?" Harry sighed and nodded. Remus met his eyes, expression knowing. "There are many scenarios that are abhorrent in real life, but that cause a thrill in a fantasy," he murmured. "Like rape," he added. "Horrific to live through…but if created in a pre-planned scenario with someone you trust…"

Harry's blush covered his whole face. "How did you know?"

"It's quite a common fantasy," he replied gently. "And often one that people find difficult to admit to."

"Like the desire for multiple partners?" Harry asked innocently.

"Touché," he replied with a warm smile. "Are they all about Draco?"

"Yes," he admitted softly.

"Do they start with the two of you fighting, or inflicting bodily harm?"

"Not always."

"Did they occur after an altercation?"

"They did…at first," Harry admitted.

"Starting with thoughts of revenge…that then went a very different way," Remus spoke knowingly.

"Yes," he spoke softly.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with that," Remus stated firmly. "Your heat had to go _somewhere_, or you'd end up like Sirius and Severus. Do you really want that?" The teen shook his head. "So why do you have such a problem with it?"

"What if he doesn't want me?" he asked softly.

"Oh Harry," he breathed, tugging the teen close once more. "That's _their_ poison talking. He knew your flaws years ago, and he's still continuing with your alliance even having seen numerous examples of your darkness. Do you really think he'd reject you _now_?"

"But what if he doesn't think of me that way?" he insisted.

"Then it is _his_ loss," he stated firmly. "And we will deal with it _if_ the time comes."

"Okay," he breathed.

"Has Sirius had the sex talk with you?" he asked gently.

Harry nodded. "_That_ talk he didn't have any problems giving, even though it touched upon both straight and gay relations."

"Well, that's because it's more theoretical combined with prideful boasting, rather than emotional." Harry laughed, and cuddled close once more.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was in the Room of Requirement, this time sat, instead of sprawled, on the sofa. His leg bounced nervously. Draco entered and took in the brunet's position with an arched eyebrow, but sat next to him regardless. "You wanted to see me?" he drawled.

"I apologise in advance, if I've read this wrong, and for my delivery – but we've already established that I don't do subtlety," he babbled, then leant forward to kiss the blonde.

Draco kissed him back, after a split-second's pause. When Harry shifted to pull back, the blonde cupped the back of his head, holding the brunet in place, as he ravished his mouth the moment Harry parted his lips. He pulled back only once he had caused the brunet to moan.

"Answer your question?" he drawled.

Harry nodded slowly. "Unless, of course you want to give me a repeat?" he asked breathily.

The blonde laughed. "Is there something you're trying to tell me?" he asked, noting something out of the corner of his eye. Harry's brows creased. "Did you order a bed?" he clarified with a smirk.

Harry blushed. "Not consciously," he answered slowly.

Draco laughed wickedly, causing the brunet's entire face to flame. "You're adorable," he breathed, closing the distance between them for another kiss. "What do you want Harry?" he drawled, breath fanning the brunet's kiss-darkened lips.

"You," he replied honestly, his lips kicked up at the corners.

The Slytherin couldn't help his smirk. "For the record, I want you as well," he replied, stroking the lion's cheek. "However, I meant do you want to stay on the sofa, or make use of the bed?"

Harry's face flamed again. "Bed," he replied softly.

Draco tugged his adorable lion to his feet as he rose, and guided the brunet over to the bed. With a flick of his wand, both of their shoes were removed, and they climbed to the head of the Slytherin-colours decked bed. "I never did ask, is the colour scheme for my benefit, or do you like it?"

"I like the colours," he replied as he settled comfortably facing the blonde. "Just because I'm a Gryffindor, doesn't mean my favourite colours are red and gold."

"Especially since you're a snake in lion's clothing," the blonde murmured.

"So nice of you to notice," Harry murmured with a wicked grin as he shifted closer to the blonde.

Draco threaded his fingers into the brunet's wild hair as he closed the distance between them for a fierce kiss. "How could I not," he breathed, as he pulled back a few inches, "when I've seen your true face?"

"Don't tease," Harry panted with a hint of a whine.

"Are you feeling needy, little lion?" the blonde purred.

"Yes," he moaned, shifting restlessly.

"I've got you," he promised, tugging the brunet against him, their pelvises pressing against each other, each moaning as their hard cocks touched through layers of material. "Just tell me what you're willing to do." Harry blushed. Draco cupped his cheek gently. "What you've thought about, and what you're actually willing to participate in are very different things," he pointed out gently.

"How are you so together right now?" the brunet panted, attempting to gain friction and finding himself pinned. He moaned.

"Do you like having control taken away?" the blonde asked with a pleased grin. Harry nodded mutely. "I can work with that," he stated. "I just want to make one thing clear," he remarked. The brunet blinked at him. "You still have control," he continued firmly. "It does not matter what position you are in, or what we are doing, if you want to stop, we stop."

Harry smiled. "I know." He leant up and kissed the blonde. "You wouldn't let it be any other way."

"So what do you want?"

"Sex," he replied immediately then blushed, causing the blonde to laugh wickedly. "I have hardly any experience in it – though I did have a _very_ thorough talk – but I definitely want it. I, uh, can't decide if I'd sooner go with more traditional, and be able to watch you, or whether I'd sooner be pinned," he admitted.

Draco smirked and dipped his head for another kiss. "How about we start with traditional, and get more adventurous if you want another round?" he suggested with a smile at how dishevelled the brunet looked.

"Sounds good," he breathed.

Draco flicked his wand and they were both naked. Harry opened his mouth to retort, and scraped his teeth over his bottom lip as he gazed over the blonde's bared form. "Like what you see?" the snake drawled. The lion nodded mutely. "Good," he said smugly, and gripped hold of the brunet's hair tightly. He moaned. "Because no one else will see you like this," he drawled possessively.

"I wouldn't want them to," he replied breathily.

"Good answer," he murmured before he claimed another kiss.

Harry let out a needy mewl before the blonde rose. He blinked rapidly as they parted. "That better go both ways," he retorted hotly.

"Of course," the blonde replied easily. He stroked down Harry's cheek. "Your snake side is showing, little lion," he purred.

"You like that," Harry breathed.

Draco smiled. "I love that," he corrected gently. "And when you let your darkness out," he breathed, mouth inches away from the brunet's lips. Harry let out another needy mewl, and the blonde claimed his mouth.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry stretched his arms above his head contentedly. "You're looking very smug, little lion," Draco drawled with a smile.

"I'm feeling it," he replied, turning onto his side to face the blonde, unable to prevent his gaze flicking over Draco's sweat-coated form. He licked his lips.

"Giving you ideas?" he asked with a grin.

"Can't seem to help it," he replied absently, tracing a finger down the blonde's torso. Draco shivered. "Good?"

"You're touching me, of course it feels good," he responded with a gentle smile. The brunet's lips curved upward. "So shy," he breathed, grasping hold of Harry's hand and settling it against his heart. A subtle tension ran out of the brunet as he felt how Draco's heart beat sped beneath his palm. "Why, little lion?"

"Just because there are so many girls that want me when I'm in vogue, doesn't mean I'm interested in them in return," he responded honestly.

"It's not just girls." The brunet's eyebrows rose. "It's not," he insisted. "I've heard more than one boy make a comment about you."

"Did they find themselves on the receiving end of a hex?" he asked, lips curving upward.

"Eventually." Harry leant forward and kissed the blonde gently. "What was that for?" he breathed.

"For wanting me, as much as I want you," he replied, voice soft and expression shyly earnest.

Draco cupped the brunet's cheek tenderly. "I have never understood why everyone didn't want you," he stated, "when I have from the first moment I saw you."

"That long?" he breathed.

"Not carnally from the start, but yes, that long."

Harry licked his lips. "I have to admit, that while I was drawn to you from the first, it wasn't until the first time I rode a broom it was cemented," he admitted. "Loving you didn't fit in with other people's expectations."

"Love?" His lion blushed. Draco kissed him, soul deep, pulling back with a smirk at the breathy moan his snake in lion's clothing had made. "I love you too," he stated firmly.

Harry smiled brightly and shifted until he could rest his forehead against the blonde's. "I'm liking this new chapter of ours," he breathed. "_And_ I'm looking forward to the rest of our story."

"As am I, little lion, as am I."


End file.
